An IC card is a card in which an IC module having an IC chip and an antenna is mounted on a film. When compared to a magnetic card which has been generally used, the IC card can transmit information quicker and easier, and is more secure against forgery and alteration. Therefore, the IC card is being used increasingly in various fields such as transportation (e.g., automatic ticket gates at train stations and electronic toll collection at expressways) and identification (e.g., membership cards and registration cards), not to mention finance (e.g., credit cards and ATM cards).
One known process for producing an IC card is a process for obtaining a number of IC cards by bonding a skin film to an inlet film, on which a number of IC modules having an IC chip and an antenna are mounted, with an adhesive to form a laminate film, and dividing the laminate film for each IC module (see Patent Document 1).
As the adhesive, a hot melt film adhesive (see Patent Document 2), a hot melt adhesive (Patent Document 3), a one-component moisture curable adhesive (see Patent Document 4), a UV curable adhesive (see Patent Document 5), a two-component adhesive (see Patent Document 6), and the like are disclosed.    Patent document 1: JP-A-2000-194814    Patent document 2: JP-A-2003-285403    Patent document 3: JP-A-2001-216492    Patent document 4: JP-A-7-156582    Patent document 5: JP-A-2001-184476    Patent document 6: JP-A-8-185498